Multiverso
by Anielha
Summary: Distintos fics autoconclusivos que abordan distintos AUs y la duda de ¿qué pasaría si...? con distintos personajes. La otra cara de Momentum 9no Multiverso: La reina se ha encogido CANON Protagonistas: Elsa y Hans
1. MULTIVERSO I

**MULTIVERSO 1**

* * *

**Personajes principales: Elsa, Hans.**

**Personajes Secundarios: Gerda.**

**Menciones: Kristoff, Anna, Sven, Olaf.**

* * *

Llevaba una buena parte del día en el estudio de la casa. Elsa, la hermana mayor, aprovechaba los momentos de tranquilidad de la morada para poder estudiar y leer cuando había tal silencio en su hogar.

Su hermana había ido de viaje por Europa, pasaría, por lo menos, un mes en paz.

No era que no le gustara que su hermana estuviera con ella. Elsa amaba a su hermana menor, pero su diferencia de temperamento hacía que a veces quisiera estar sola.

Anna era una joven que había cumplido hace poco la mayoría de edad, era una joven apasionada y llena de energía que seguía comportándose muy infantilmente en algunas ocasiones. Su pasión por la aventura la había llevado a recorrer el mundo, tomó su maleta y decidió conocer un poco más de lo que podía ver sus ojos. Había querido que Elsa, su hermana mayor, fuera con ella. Pero esta, con su actitud reservada, había decidido quedarse en la casa, aprovechando el silencio del lugar para poder leer los libros que su difunto padre había dejado a su disposición en la bella casa que tenían. Los libros eran de tantos temas: ciencias, matemáticas, filosofía, religión, arte. Cada día Elsa tomaba un tema de estudio y lo profundizaba lo más posible que aquel salón de tesoros ocultos le podía entregar. Mientras leía, se encargaba de apuntar detalles en distintos cuadernos sin alguna distracción de más pasando buena parte del día y dándose cuenta de la hora porque el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

Aquel día estaba completamente sumergida en unos ensayos teológicos. Gerda, la ama de llaves le había traído un poco de té hasta el escritorio.

\- Se lo agradezco Gerda – dijo la joven tomando la fina taza con sus dedos.

\- Un placer, mi lady- dijo la mujer- ¿Desea algo más?

\- No será necesario- dijo Elsa- Por favor, retírese a descansar como el resto de la servidumbre. Me quedaré aquí más tiempo, la lectura se me está haciendo muy interesante

\- ¿Está segura, mi lady? – dijo la mujer algo preocupada- es muy tarde ya, debería ir a dormir.

\- No se preocupe- dijo Elsa- las velas me darán la luz necesaria y tendré cuidado.

\- Esta bien- dijo la mujer- Buenas noches y que dios la bendiga.

Elsa observó como la mujer se retiraba del estudio cerrando la puerta . Elsa volvió a su escritura mientras volvía a tocar la taza de té con sus labios.

La joven se había enfrascado tanto en la lectura que había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que era tarde, puesto que ya estaba todo oscuro y la vela llevaba más de la mitad de su cera consumida, que bueno que ya tenía presupuestada otra para continuar con su estudio.

Llevaba una semana sin su hermana y había aprovechado cada instante de aquellos días. Los temas que su padre había guardado en aquella habitación eran fascinantes y se lamentaba no tener tiempo como para estudiarlos como debía. Gran parte del día lo pasaba con Anna, quien la arrastraba a salir de la casa y hacer actividades al aire libre. Le agradaba eso, pero muchas veces simplemente quería quedarse en casa leyendo algún libro, bordando o practicando su estilo de dibujo. Admiraba a Anna con sus facilidad para el deporte y los juegos al aire libre, ella no tenía tal coordinación para aquellas proezas.

Su concentración fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta, casi daba un salto de su silla por el sonido retumbante en medio del silencio y la oscuridad de la noche.

No quería incomodar a la servidumbre a esta hora. Tomó su largo pañuelo negro sobre sus hombros y cambió la vela para ir a atender ese ruido.

Volvieron a tocar, definitivamente era la puerta de la casa. Mientras andaba por el pasillo, observó el gran reloj cercano a la entrada.

Vaya que estaba enfrascada en el estudio, eran las dos de la mañana. Llegándole a extrañar las visita de aquella hora.

Abrió la puerta con la cadena puesta y la vela cerca de ella para observar quien era.

\- Muy buenas noches – dijo una voz masculina- Señorita Elsa

\- Buenas Noches- dijo la joven, tratando de reconocer aquella voz.

Acercó un poco más la luz, observando el rostro de un joven que nunca pensó volver a ver en su vida.

\- ¿Joven Hans? – interrogó la joven al muchacho

\- Perdone que sea un imprudente y a esta hora, pero no sabía donde más ir- dijo el muchacho con un rostro algo deprimido- Se que no pensaba en verme… ¿puedo pasar?

Elsa se quedó helada. La última vez que supo del caballero frente a ella fue cuando había tenido una relación con su hermana, eso había sido hace, más o menos, un año si bien lo recordaba. Fue un escándalo en todo sentido, ellos habían escondido su relación, Anna estaba perdidamente enamorada del joven y él la quería convencer de fugarse con él y casarse en secreto. Habían sido atrapados antes de que esto se efectuara o que Anna perdiera su reputación.

Dios, como agradecía al joven Kristoff, quien, junto a sus amigos Sven y Olaf habían dado con el paradero de la joven pareja. Anna había quedado enfurecida por que la habían atrapado y luego su corazón se destruyó cuando Hans se fugó del país, las malas lenguas decían que había ido a Europa Oriental. Gracias al cielo su hermana se pudo recuperar de esa desilusión amorosa que la tuvo enferma por un periodo de tiempo. Todo gracias a las atenciones del joven Kristoff.

Y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, con un rostro algo enfermo y muy pálido. Realmente quería que se fuera, verlo le recordaba todo lo mal que estuvo su hermana cuando él desapareció y como la pobre lloraba desconsoladamente y le daba fiebre por la tristeza de que su amado la haya abandonado.

Si ese hombre le quedaba algo de dignidad no debería estar ni siquiera cerca de esta casa, su pudiera le daría una cachetada para que sus mejillas se pusieran a tono con su cabello rojizo que le trajo tan mala suerte a su hermana.

Pero era una joven educada y la hora en el reloj le decía que era mejor que pasara.

Ella quitó la cadena que separaba la puerta y permitió al joven entrar.

Hans se quitó su sombrero de copa, dejando que la luz de la vela perfilara su pecoso rostro y sus patillas tan a la moda para los hombres de aquella época.

\- Se lo agradezco, señorita Elsa- dijo el muchacho haciendo una suave reverencia a la que la joven devolvió.

\- Gusta tomar una taza de té- dijo la joven por cortesía-

\- Si…- dijo suavemente el muchacho- tengo mucha sed.

Elsa lo guió hasta la sala de estar y prendió las velas, dándole un aspecto más ameno al espacio en medio de la oscuridad.

El joven se quitó sus guantes y su abrigo de viaje, poniéndolos sobre un sillón. Elsa observó que estaba ojeroso y peligrosamente pálido, sus ojos se veían pensativos. Se veía muy distinto de aquel joven engalanado que recordaba hace un tiempo.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar con la tetera, las tazas y algunos bocadillos, al caminar nuevamente hasta la sala de estar observó como el joven se miraba las manos, con un son de miedo en sus ojos. Ella se extrañó ante su comportamiento.

Debió haber pasado algo terrible si había venido hasta su casa a estas horas, el vivía a unos cuantos kilómetros de su hogar, la distancia era larga pero caminable.

Ella le sirvió una taza de té al joven, vio como hizo lo posible para mantener su mano lo menos nerviosa posible y tomar el brebaje, pero en el momento en que sus labios tocaron la taza, el líquido fue tomado sin dejar una gota en ella.

Elsa tocó suavemente su taza con sus labios, evitando hacer un gesto ante ese detalle que la había sorprendido, algo muy raro estaba pasando.

\- ¿Gusta otra taza de té?- dijo la joven tomando la tetera

El joven asintió, algo apenado.

Elsa llenó nuevamente la taza y el muchacho hizo exactamente lo mismo que con su primera taza.

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Elsa tratando de generar conversación y ver si el joven se tranquilizaba

\- Si, es cierto- dijo Hans tocándose las manos mostrando sus propios nervios- Debe estar odiándome por estar aquí… ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana Anna… esta dormida?

\- Esta de viaje por Europa, lleva una semana fuera de la casa

\- Me alegro por ella- sonrió un poco nervioso el joven- era muy impulsiva según recuerdo, era una de las cualidades que me gustaban de ella, disfrutará del viaje, aprenderá cosas…

De pronto dejó de hablar, tocándose su garganta y un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo Elsa

\- Tengo sed- dijo el joven en un susurro- ¿la molestaría con una jarra de agua?

Elsa asintió preocupada, sin saber exactamente que le aquejaba a Hans. No tenía ningún agrado al joven, pero le incomodaba verlo tan mal por más que se lo mereciera por sus pecados anteriores. Se dirigió hasta la cocina y llenó una jarra de agua con un vaso, llevándoselo al joven. El agradeció el gesto y se sirvió el mismo el agua en el vaso, haciéndolo desaparecer por su garganta con la misma facilidad que el té.

\- Usted, joven Hans, estaba en el extranjero ¿no es así?- Elsa trataba de generar conversación, para evitar que el joven se pusiera peor y lograr distraerlo de lo que sea que lo aquejara.

\- Si… estuve en el extranjero- dijo el joven transpirando mientras se servía un nuevo vaso de agua.

\- Habíamos oído que había ido a Europa Oriental.

\- Esos rumores son ciertos-dijo el joven con los ojos vidriosos mirando su vaso- estuve un tiempo por esos sectores

\- He leído que tienen una arquitectura fascinante

El joven asintió para luego tomar un nuevo vaso de agua.

Al poco tiempo, y mientras Elsa trataba de amenizar el ambiente, la jarra se había vaciado. Dejando al muchacho algo asustado y a Elsa preocupada ante la situación desconocida del joven frente a ella.

\- Joven Hans- se aventuró a decir- No se encuentra bien

Lo había dicho con una afirmación, ya que era lógico que no podía mentir ante la manera en que la forma en que el joven con patillas se estaba comportando. Elsa se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a Hans.

\- Creo que no está en condiciones para estar en su casa, permítame ofrecerle la habitación de los invitados.

Hans volteó a verla, y con sus ojos intranquilos agradeció el gesto y aceptó.

Guió al joven a la habitación pensada para las visitas, para luego dirigirse hasta su habitación. Vio el reloj de unos de los pasillos con la luz de su vela.

Eran las tres y media de la mañana.

Elsa desenredó su tocado y se hizo una trenza con su largo cabello que caía suavemente sobre su camisa blanca y larga.

Dirigió la vela hasta la mesita de noche y la apagó dejando su habitación a oscuras, solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna que salía por su ventana. Le complicó quedarse dormida en un principio, no tenía sueño, estaba con mucha energía como para seguir leyendo si lo deseaba y le preocupaba las condiciones en que su invitado inoportuno se encontraba, todavía con la incógnita de su estado.

Pero logró cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

El crujido de madera la despertó, prendió rápidamente su vela y observó el reloj que tenía en la mesita.

Las cuatro de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama con el candelabro en sus manos, los pasos estaban muy cerca de ella, eran en su propia habitación. La luz de la vela, en conjunto a la luna, perfilaron al dueño de esos pasos. Hans se encontraba frente a ella, con el rostro asustado y ojeroso, llevaba puesto su pantalón y la camisa con la cual debió estar durmiendo. Elsa dio un suave chillido al verlo ahí.

\- Joven Hans, ¿qué hace en mi habitación?- dijo Elsa un poco enfadada pero a la vez asustada por las condiciones en que se veía el muchacho- ¿cómo se atreve a entrar en la habitación de una joven soltera a estas horas de la noche?

\- Lo siento- dijo el muchacho y Elsa pudo notar que sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos- le juro por lo que más quiere que lo siento mucho.

Elsa se extrañó ante aquellas palabras. Hans se acercó más a ella, asustado. La joven retrocedió ante la proximidad en que estaban, no era nada apropiado y menos con la camisa de dormir. Se sintió asustada y avergonzada ante esto, pero no podía evitar sentirse mucho más preocupada ante la mirada del muchacho.

\- Joven Hans ¿qué le sucede?- dijo Elsa, esta vez con algo de temor en su voz.

No supo en que momento Hans se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros haciéndola soltar el candelabro. La llama se apagó dejando que la luna alumbrara sus rostros.

Elsa gritó ante el agarre del joven mientras sentía que una de sus manos rompía la tela que cubría su cuello.

\- Suélteme- exigió Elsa completamente asustada ante lo que estaba pasando- Mi dios, ¿qué está pasando Hans?

Elsa observó a Hans, la luz de la luna marcaba sus ojos asustados y vidriosos. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos.

\- Lo siento- volvió a decir Hans en medio de un sollozo desde lo más profundo de su ser- pero todavía tengo sed.

Hans abrió su boca haciendo que la joven entrara en pánico, sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer haciéndose filosos y terroríficos. Elsa trató de zafarse, pero el joven la contuvo.

Una de las manos de Hans tomó el cuello de la joven y acercó su rostro.

Elsa sintió una punzada en su garganta, era muy doloroso. Trataba de soltarse como podía, pero el joven era más fuerte que ella.

La presión en su cuello desapareció. El joven respiraba entrecortadamente y con los labios manchados en sangre, una mirada más tranquila se presentaba en su rostro, pero todavía con miedo. Llevó su rostro y mirada al techo y una gran suspiro de alivio salió de su boca mientras cerraba sus ojos, relamiéndose parte del labio manchado de rojo carmín.

Elsa observaba esto con miedo y pánico.

\- Hans, ¿qué le ha pasado? – unas lágrimas de terror comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Elsa.

El muchacho volvió su vista a la joven, su mirada cambió, entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo y nuevamente entró en terror.

\- Lo siento… lo siento tanto- volvió a repetir el joven para nuevamente clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven.

La punzada fue más dolorosa, la presión que ejercía Hans era mucho más profunda y podía sentir como succionaba su sangre a través de su boca.

Elsa no podía más, se sentía débil, pronto sus brazos cayeron sin peso sobre sus hombros y ella simplemente perdió el conocimiento.

Hans se dio cuenta de esto dejando de atender el cuello de la joven. Su rostro estaba sucio de sangre como su camisa blanca y su mirada se mantenía asustada y con terror, el cual aumentó al ver a Elsa.

\- ¿Qué hice?- sollozó el joven

Acostó a Elsa observando como su cuello y su camisa de dormir blanca estaban manchadas en sangre y su piel se ponía pálida.

\- No, Elsa, no… - Hans zamarreó el cuerpo de la joven sin respuesta.

Sus ojos se movieron frenéticamente, escudriñando en su mente que podría hacer, hasta que descubrió la solución.

Se mordió su pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar creando una burbuja de sangre que se presentara en la yema de su dedo.

La gota cayó en el labio de la joven. Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar mientras la sangre entraba a su garganta.

Pestañeo observando el rostro de Hans lleno de sangre y muy asustado. Sus ojos se abrieron y se pusieron vidriosos, mientras una extraña sensación se presentaba en su garganta, llevándose una de sus manos a aquella zona.

\- Señorita Elsa- dijo Hans ayudándola a sentarse-

Ella lo observó viendo como desabotonaba el cuello de su camisa y acercaba su rostro a su cuerpo.

\- No… no quiero- dijo ella

\- Lo siento, sino será peor- dijo él tomando su rostro y acercándolo a su cuello.

\- No… no- la joven lloraba y batallaba consigo misma.

Hans presionó el rostro de Elsa a su hombro y Elsa no se pudo contener, ese instinto nuevo y peligroso se apoderó de ella al escuchar como la sangre circulaba por el cuerpo del joven que la había iniciado. Sus colmillos aparecieron y perforó la carne del pelirrojo.

Él evitó hacer algún sonido, haciendo que la joven no se sintiera peor de lo que debería, solamente acariciaba su cabeza observando un punto fijo de la habitación mientras ella saciaba ese instinto del novicio de la sangre.

Los colmillos se separaron del hombro del joven y un pequeño sollozo salió del pecho de Elsa. Hans la entendía, fue la misma sensación que el sintió.

\- Señorita Elsa, no sabe como lo siento…- dijo Hans

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo la joven alzando su mirada, mostrando como su boca estaba manchada de sangre- ¿Qué le pasó cuando estaba en Europa Oriental?

\- Me junté con la gente equivocada- dijo el joven.

El se quebró y un sollozo se escuchó haciendo que una lágrima escapara de su ojos.

\- No andaba con dinero y me junté con unos gitanos- sollozó el joven- ellos servían a un hombre rumano… el fue quien me hizo esto.

Ocultó su rostro con sus manos completamente avergonzado.

\- Era un juguete que podía morder cuando quisiera y el me alimentaba con su propia sangre… logré escapar hace poco, por eso estoy aquí, pero ya mi humanidad no existía. Logré sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin comer a través de mi viaje… tratando de controlar las ganas de chupar sangre, pero… pero… lo siento tanto, Le he hecho un daño irremediable. Pensé que podría controlarlo pero…

El sollozo volvió a la garganta del joven. Mientras Elsa comenzaba a llorar.

\- ¿Qué haré?- dijo Elsa- No puedo ver a la gente así… mi hermana… soy un peligro para mi propia hermana… Usted me arruinó la vida.

Por las mejillas comenzaron a caer lágrimas de pena y de rabia. Se había convertido en un monstruo de la noche a la mañana y no había vuelta atrás y todo por un joven irresponsable.

\- Señorita Elsa, usted no está sola- sollozó Hans acercándose a ella – Ambos estamos condenados, se que nunca me perdonará, pero tenga por seguro que no sufrirá en soledad.

Hans le ofreció su mano, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y con una mirada triste, la misma que Elsa tenía en aquel momento.

\- Vayámonos de aquí juntos- dijo el muchacho- alejados de las personas para no atacarlas. Se que juntos podremos estar bien. Se que tiene muchas razones para desconfiar de mi, pero permítame encontrarle un lugar seguro para toda la eternidad, se lo debo, Señorita.

Elsa observó el rostro del joven un momento, hasta que aceptó su mano. Ambos se levantaron del piso y se abrazaron, llorando de tristeza.

Elsa, con su abrigo y bufanda, observó por última vez su hogar mientras el viento frío comenzaba a mover las telas de su ropa. Sintió la mano enguantada de Hans sobre su hombro, vestía nuevamente su abrigo y sombrero de copa y llevaba una maleta que Elsa había preparado antes de irse. Ella lo observó, entendiendo que ya no podían esperar más, cada minuto era más difícil para ambos y mucho más para Elsa. Con una última mirada a su casa se dio la vuelta. Solo esperaba que la carta, sobre su cama, sea leída por su querida hermana cuando volviera.

La extrañaría toda la eternidad.

* * *

¿Qué tal a todos?

Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta primera entrega de _Multiverso._

Siguiendo mas o menos la línea de _Momentum_, pero en este caso no sigue necesariamente la linea canon de frozen, sino de distintos AU y ¿qué pasaría si? Mientras que Momentum habla de manera canon en relación a las acciones de Frozen.

Esta primera entrega es un AU bien raro. No se si notarán algunos detalles, pero yo amo las novelas de época y soy una Janeites (fan de Jane Austen) escritora de uno de mis libros favoritos Orgullo y Prejuicio, ¿alguien ha leido o visto las versiones cinematográficas de esta historia? Hans tiene como un aire a Wickham de este libro y algo a Willoughby de Sentido y Sensibilidad ¿no? tomé prestado algo de este segundo libro para crear este corto.

Y claro me gustan los vampiros clasicos ¿Han leído Drácula? denle una oportunidad, es un maravilloso libro también.

Bueno, los dejo mis estimados, ojalá hayan disfrutado esta primera entrega.

Que tengan un buen dia.


	2. MULTIVERSO II

**MULTIVERSO 2**

_**¿Qué pasaría si Kristoff se pareciera más al personaje del cual se basó originalmente del cuento La Reina de las Nieves?**_

* * *

**Personajes principales: Anna, Krisoff**

**Personajes Secundarios: Sven**

**Menciones: Elsa, Hans.**

* * *

Anna si que tenía mala suerte, no solo había causado el enfurecimiento de su hermana, la reina, haciendo que se descubriera su mágico poder y con eso congelara todo el reino. Tratando de ir en busca de ella, para que arreglara las cosas, tuvo la mala suerte de caer y destruir el trineo de ese tipo. Quien, ya desde un principio, no le gustaba el aire malhumorado y primitivo que emanaba a su alrededor. Ahora lo tenía a un palmo de distancia y con un cuchillo acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Bien hecho Anna- se dijo a si misma, observando incómoda la filosa hoja que acariciaba su piel.

El muchacho se veía enojado y no se iba con rodeos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado tener ese trineo muchacha?- dijo peligrosamente el montañés.

\- Oye, ya te dije que lo sentía- dijo la chica con la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar, antes que el chico golpeara el tronco del árbol al cual le daba la espalda con su mano libre.

\- Oh,¿ lo sientes?- dijo el rubio- tal vez yo "sienta" rebanarte el cuello.

\- Hey tranquilo… mira, empezamos con el pie izquierdo- dijo Anna tratando de calmar al muchacho- Déjame presentarme. Soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle.

El muchacho pestañeó, observando de arriba hacia abajo a la joven, su mirada se puso nuevamente más seria.

\- No pareces una- dijo en son de broma el muchacho.

\- Pues lo soy- dijo la chica- Busco a mi hermana, la reina Elsa, salió corriendo del castillo dejando todo congelado y quiero ayudar que Arendelle vuelva a la normalidad.

El muchacho subió una ceja.

\- Seria bueno eso- dijo el muchacho- mi negocio está peligrando por culpa de ella… y bueno tu lo terminaste de destruir.

\- ¿Disculpa?- dijo Anna

\- Vendo hielo para vivir, tonta- dijo el muchacho

\- Vaya… lo siento mucho

\- Pues un "lo siento mucho " no me devolverá mi trineo, princesita. ¿Qué harás el respecto? - el rubio paseaba peligrosamente la navaja por la cara de la chica, haciendo esta última tragar saliva

\- Mira, si gustas puedo pagártelo, solo déjame ir- dijo Anna observando asustada el movimiento de la mano del tipo.

\- ¿Me crees tonto?- dijo el chico- ¿Cómo sabré que me dices la verdad?

\- Te doy mi palabra

\- ¡Eso no me sirve!-

El muchacho golpeó nuevamente el tronco con más fuerza, haciendo que la princesa se asustara y que cayera algo de nieve alrededor de ellos.

\- Tal vez si quito tus finas ropas de invierno pueda recuperar parte de lo que me costó el trineo- dijo el rubio-

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme o te la verás con mi prometido- dijo la chica enojada

\- Vaya que miedo – dijo el montañés con sorna

\- Deberías, es un príncipe – exclamó Anna- y sabe muy bien usar la espada

\- Eso no sirve de nada en estas montañas, estas en mi territorio, enana- dijo el joven – tu lindo príncipe con suerte limpiaría mi cuchillo.

Hubo un leve silencio, el cual Anna decidió cortar.

\- Mira, tú…- dijo Anna

\- Mi nombre es Kristoff

\- Esta bien, Kristoff- dijo Anna- Si gustas puedes acompañarme, es más. Tu dijiste que conoces las montañas, pues yo no, pero si conozco a mi hermana… bueno, algo… - dijo bajando sus ojos- Trabajemos en equipo. Así me vigilas, traemos el verano nuevamente y yo te recompenso con un trineo nuevo.

Kristoff se le quedó viendo un tiempo hasta que por fin la liberó de la navaja y su puño cerrado, extendiendo su mano.

\- Hecho- dijo

Ambos estrecharon sus manos. Kristoff hizo algo de fuerza acercando el cuerpo de la princesa al suyo, sus manos tomaron su cara, observando los ojos sorprendidos de la joven.

\- Y si no se cumple el trato, haré que mi navaja busque su recompensa, ¿de acuerdo? – su voz como sus ojos mostraban algo de malicia, a la cual la joven asintió algo asustada.

Kristoff tomó una cuerda que llevaba consigo y ató la cintura de Anna convirtiendo el material en una improvisada correa.

\- Oye,¿Y esto?- dijo Anna quejándose

\- Precaución- dijo Kristoff jalándola para que comenzara a caminar.- Vamos al refugio, está oscureciendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo alguien como tú se le ocurre empezar una búsqueda a esta hora, saldremos en la mañana, temprano.- finalizó Kristoff.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña choza de paja, madera y levemente nevada. Afuera Anna observó un reno que parecía que hacía guardia y miraba extrañado a los recién llegados.

\- Es Sven – dijo Kristoff jalando a Anna para que siguiera caminando- Mi reno, el nos llevará hasta donde sea que este la reina.

Sven observó extrañado a los muchachos, en especial por la chica, la cual no conocía, luego de eso, decidió entrar.

El refugio era de lo más sencillo, había mantas, paja, y una bolsa con provisiones. Anna observaba esto de manera curiosa, siendo criada en un castillo, le parecía interesante aquella vivienda ,aun así el aroma le era algo incómodo, olía a animal, paja y transpiración. Observó a Kristoff que se sacaba su abrigo y gorro, dejándolo en un sector del refugio.

\- Será mejor que te quites el abrigo también- dijo el muchacho- lo necesitarás para acostumbrarte al frio de mañana.

Anna se quitó la capucha de color fucsia y el gorro con sus guantes y lo dejó en un lado de la habitación haciéndole caso a Kristoff.

\- Será mejor que duermas- dijo Kristoff – será un largo día el de mañana.

Anna observó la cama, era muy pequeña y luego se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Perdona, ¿donde dormirás tu?- dijo Anna

\- Contigo- dijo el muchacho.

Kristoff le dio un leve empujón haciendo que la chica se sentara en el colchón, completamente incómoda.

\- Oye, ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo- le advirtió Anna a Kristoff

\- No pienso hacer eso, no eres mi tipo – dijo el muchacho tumbándose con ella- pero si gustas puedes dormir en el suelo

Anna la observó con ojos de reproche antes de decidir acostarse, totalmente incómoda ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió que el brazo del montañés tomaba su cuello y acercaba su cuerpo al de ella con la navaja en la otra mano.

\- ¿Acaso no bajas eso?- preguntó Anna

\- Jamás- dijo Kristoff- Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. Ahora duérmete.

Ya estaba completamente oscuro y Anna no podía dormir. Se sentía incómoda con aquel tipo abrazándola y durmiendo con una navaja, los ronquidos del reno que dormía encima de la paja, estar lejos de su hogar y además de pensar en Elsa, su hermana y todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cuántas veces había querido salir del palacio? Ahora lamentaba su deseo, no le gustaba la manera que estaban ocurriendo las cosas. Hace poco bailaba en la coronación de su hermana con un hombre maravillosos y ahora estaba durmiendo con un oloroso y gruñón tipo que apenas si conocía…. Y que, no olvidemos, andaba con una navaja por todas partes.

Kristoff había tenido el peor día desde que tenía memoria. Había logrado una buena carga de hielo para vender, pero el repentino cambio de clima arruinaron sus negocios y ahora su trineo estaba arruinado. Aunque el delicioso aroma del cabello de la torpe princesa lo estaba comenzando a arreglar levemente.

Acercó descaradamente su nariz al cabello de la princesa, haciendo creer a esta última que era un movimiento inconsciente de su cuerpo por el sueño e inhaló fuertemente el aroma de esas hebras anaranjadas.

Vayan que olían bien. Tal vez cortaría un mechón en el futuro para recordarla.

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo Multiverso, esta vez inspirada en la historia de la reina de las nieves, la inspiración para Frozen.

En el cuento original, la protagonista , en su viaje, se encuentra con unos bandidos y la hija de uno de ellos la salva, pero ella es muy salvaje, amenzando a la joven a cada rato con su cuchillo. Ella le entrega al reno con el cual va a ver la reina de las nieves y si, parcialmente, Kristoff está basada en esta niña. Si pueden leer el cuento original seria maravilloso, es muy bonito.

Vale decir que esa niña es mi favorita del cuento original :)

Hasta pronto y buen día.

Recuerden que pueden dejar un review para decirme que les pareció :)


	3. MULTIVERSO III

**MULTIVERSO 3**

**AU Profesor y Alumno**

**Personajes principales: Elsa, Hans**

**Menciones: Anna**

**Advertencia: El texto a continuación toca temas delicados que tiene que ver con la depresión, se pide madurez y también discreción si eres alguien sensible**

* * *

Elsa no estaba para nada contenta con esa situación. Ella era una persona correcta, de buenas notas y un comportamiento ejemplar, pero ahí estaba. En la sala de clases, después de la hora de salida porque el profesor nuevo se le ocurrió hablar con ella, ahora estaba sentada frente a la mesa del profesor Westegard ,quien revisaba unos papeles antes de dirigirse a ella, con su mirada escondida bajo esos lentes ovalados.

El profesor subió la mirada y respiró suavemente antes de comenzar a entablar la conversación tan "urgente" que le había pedido.

\- Elsa- comenzó- comprendo que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti últimamente.

\- Con todo respeto, profesor- dijo la adolescente- No es nada bonito que se meta en la vida privada de los alumnos.

\- Comprendo a lo que te refieres- continuó el profesor- Y , sinceramente, no quiero hacer esto, pero es mi obligación saber en que puedo ayudar.

\- Para eso están los psicólogos si hay esos problemas, usted solo enseña.

Hans se quitó sus lentes y pasó sus manos por sus ojos, complicado ante la manera en que las cosas estaban pasando. No tenía mucha experiencia en la docencia todavía, estaba recién haciendo su práctica profesional y ningún libro o curso lo preparaban para aquella conversación con una chica como esa.

\- Elsa- dijo firmemente- Estoy hablando contigo porque tu hermana Anna me comentó algo y me pidió ayuda.

El rostro de la chica se puso rojo de ira y lo fulminó con una terrible cara.

Cada vez odiaba más a ese joven profesor, todas las alumnas se derretían por él. Su hermana Anna soñaba despierta con el joven frente a ella, haciéndola olvidar hasta donde estaba parada. La pelirroja era una soñadora y romántica que era demasiado inocente y con todas esas noticias de pedófilos y profesores depravados ponían en alerta a la pobre Elsa. Amaba a su hermana, en especial porque era lo único que le quedaba y era una perfecta víctima para aquellas personas y debía admitir que Hans Westergard no le traía ninguna simpatía por más cortés que pareciera ser.

\- ¿Y por qué le viene a pedir ayuda?- exclamó furiosa- ¿Desde cuando son tan amigos?

\- No somos amigos Elsa- dijo Hans- Solo vino a verme como profesor que soy.

\- Si claro

\- Se que estas molesta, en especial por como han sido las cosas para ti últimamente, pero eso no es motivo para encerrarte Elsa, debes dejarlo ir.

\- Usted no sabe nada de mi, no se meta en mi vida, por favor.

Elsa decidió que la conversación quedaría hasta ahí, tomó su bolso y se levantó del asiento.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor- dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ya era tarde, estaba angustiada y lo único que deseaba era estar un rato a solas, sea en su habitación o el baño… tal vez pasaría al baño del colegio para desahogarse un poco, ya las manos le temblaban por eso.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta pero una presión evitó que esta se abriera. Hans sostenía la madera evitando que ella saliera.

\- La conversación no ha terminado- dijo serio el profesor desafiando a la chica con la mirada.

\- Déjeme ir- dijo Elsa cortante y transpirando- O gritaré y diré que me encerró con usted sola en el salón.

\- Grita, has lo que quieras, pero te daré una buena razón para hacerlo.

EL profesor tomó el brazo de la chica, haciendo a esta chillar un poco por el miedo y la presión ejercida. Elsa se congeló por completo, llegando a temer por lo que sea que el profesor quería hacer con ella.

Hans arremangó el polerón lila que tenía Elsa mostrando su brazo desnudo, lo examinó y luego se lo expuso a la chica.

\- ¿Desde cuando que te estas haciendo esto?- le recriminó Hans

Elsa observó su brazo con las marcas hechas con hojas de afeitar, algunas estaban curadas y otras frescas por las líneas rojas que se mostraban en su blanco brazo. Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada de que el supiera esto.

\- ¿Fue por el accidente de tus padres?- dijo Hans

Su alumna asintió observando el piso.

\- Esta no es una forma de canalizar tu tristeza, Elsa- dijo Hans- comprendo lo terrible que es esto, pero debes buscar ayuda, en serio Anna está preocupada por ti…

\- Es que usted no entiende- la voz de Elsa se quebró.

Subió su mirada la cual comenzaba a brillar por las prontas lágrimas que iban a salir.

\- Eso fue mi culpa- dijo- Me enojé tanto ese día con ellos… les grité que no los quería ver nunca más y… fue así.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, siendo imposible para ella articular cualquier otra palabra.

\- No Elsa- dijo Hans- ellos tuvieron un accidente, lo que tu hayas deseado no generó nada.

\- Es que realmente los quería muertos en ese momento- sollozó Elsa sin dejar de llorar- Ahora los extraño mucho, me quiero ir con ellos, no aguanto más.

Elsa se quebró, sus rodillas no podían con su propio peso y tuvo que arrodillarse en el piso mientras cubría sus cara con sus manos, el llanto continuó mientras Elsa continuaba articulando frases.

\- No puedo ni ver a Anna a la cara… me siento culpable, la deje sin mis papás.

Hans se agachó para estar a la misma altura de la alumna y levemente le tocó su cabeza, haciendo que esta reaccionara.

\- Comprendo el dolor que debes sentir Elsa- dijo el profesor- No es fácil perder a tus padres siendo que te habías peleado con ellos antes y sin tener la oportunidad de decir que lo sentías.

Elsa levantó su mirada hinchada al profesor. Este se arremangó las mangas enseñándole su antebrazo con líneas entrecortadas que formaban un relieve sobre su piel. Viejas marcas de una depresión.

\- Mi madre murió cuando era bien pequeño- comenzó Hans- somos trece hermanos y ella era nuestra adoración… murió cuando me fue a buscar cuando quería perseguir una pelota que se había caído a la calle. Un auto la atropelló para salvarme la vida.

Se volvió a arremangar la camisa.

\- Era muy pequeño para entender eso, pero mis hermanos me lo recordaron por años… muchos años… llegué a cortarme y contemplar el suicidio cuando tenía tu edad. Fue una época complicada para mí, porque siempre me sentí culpable de que la persona más importante de mi vida no estuviera conmigo ni con mis hermanos mayores, quienes me culparon de esto. Pero tu Elsa, tienes a tu hermana que busca ayudarte, ella no te recrimina nada, solo está preocupada por ti, esa es una de las razones por la cual estaba hablando conmigo… ella vio mis marcas por accidente y me pidió ayuda.

Elsa abrió sus ojos.

\- Oh si, ella sabe lo que estas haciendo- le comentó Hans- pero no sabía como reaccionar a eso. Todo lo ha hecho y pensado por tu bien.

El profesor le entregó un pañuelo a la chica, para que limpiara las lágrimas de su cara.

\- Yo…- dijo Elsa- no se que decir…

\- Que comenzaras a dejar de sentirte culpable- dijo Hans- y hablaras con Anna ¿de acuerdo?

\- Esta bien- dijo suavemente Elsa, un poco insegura de cómo iniciar todo.

Hans le prestó su mano para que se levantara y agregó.

\- Dámelas- dijo- todas y cada una.

Elsa pestañeó y algo apenada abrió su bolso. Envueltas en un papel higiénico estaban las hojas de afeitar que terminaron en las manos el profesor y lanzadas al basurero por este último.

\- No quiero verte más con ellas- dijo Hans- Ni aquí ni en tu casa.

Ella asintió.

Hans abrió la puerta del salón dejando que la chica pasara por el marco de la puerta quedándose ahí por unos segundos, extrañando al profesor.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hans

Elsa se volteó hacia él y lo abrazó dejando sorprendido al joven docente. El colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, dándole unas palmaditas a la estudiante. Esta se apartó y le dedicó una sonrisa con sus ojos levemente hinchados.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor- dijo Elsa antes de retirarse.

Hans se quedó observando como la chica se alejaba. Se quitó los lentes y suspiró.

\- Vaya que hay cosas que no te enseñan en la universidad- pensó.

* * *

Este escrito esta basado en un prompt que me dio** Frozen Fan**, ella quería algo odio/amor con un Au Moderno de Profesor y alumna… **logré el Au, pero no mucho lo de odio y amor...**Tal vez sea, por ahora el texto más serio en contenido que haya hecho en esta cuenta**.  
**

Ojalá les haya gustado o los haya dejado pensando.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones sobre los textos ¿te gustó, no te gustó? es bueno saber la opinion de ustedes.

Si alguien se sintió incómodo ante este texto también se lo agradecería que me lo contaran si es que desean desahogarse.

Tengan un buen día.


	4. MULTIVERSO IV

**MULTIVERSO IV**

**AU DE LOBOS**

**Personajes principales: Anna, Kritstoff**

**Personajes Secundarios: Elsa, Hans, Oaken**

**Menciones: Sven,Weselton y sus guardias**

**Advertencias: se menciona sangre y muertes**

* * *

Por más que deseara seguirle el paso, Kristoff siempre quedaba detrás de ella.

La había conocido hace poco, malherida en la posada de Oaken con aquel abrigo de piel roja, tuvo compasión por ella y le curó sus heridas mientras la pelirroja estaba inconsciente. Oaken fue muy amable en prestarle su granero para que reposara, los cortes en su cara y brazos le alertaron que había sido atacada.

\- Debieron ser bandidos- dijo Oaken mientras se acercaba con unas vendas y se las entregaba al rubio.

\- Pobre chica- suspiró Kristoff .

Tenía una figura tan frágil que verla con esas marcas lo llenaban de ira, quien quiera que fuera que le haya hecho eso, era un monstruo.

\- ¿Sabes?- comentó Oaken- Estuve escuchando rumores de algunos heridos..

\- ¿Rumores?- dijo Kristoff

\- Ya- dijo el comerciante- por el tipo de heridas, creo que pueden ser unos lobos salvajes que están por la montaña, el invierno tan frío que tenemos ahora, los han hecho empezar a bajar para buscar alimento.

\- Que mal…- dijo Kristoff- los lobos de aquí de las montañas son peligrosos, bien lo sabré yo, ahora saber que están dirigiéndose al pueblo no es buena señal.

Por su trabajo en las montañas, muchas veces tuvo que lidiar con lobos hambrientos, la última vez que tuvo un encuentro con ellos, casi perdía a su fiel amigo Sven, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

La joven comenzó a reaccionar de inmediato, sus ojos brillaron mostrando duda ante el lugar al cual se encontraba y dio un pequeño salto al ver a los dos hombres que se encontraban frente a ella.

\- No tengas miedo, ¿ya?- dijo Oaken amablemente- estabas muy malherida y curamos tus heridas.

La pelirroja pestañeó observando su cuerpo y tocando su rostro, encontrando distintas vendas alrededor suyo. Para luego fijar su rostro en el muchacho, el cual se sintió algo incómodo ante la mirada de ella.

\- Soy Kristoff – dijo el joven alertando que la chica se veía completamente asustada de ellos- no te haremos daño… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ella dudó un poco, hasta que por fin sus labios se abrieron y gesticuló algo.

\- Soy Anna- dijo ella.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que ella trató de levantarse, siendo interrumpida por el muchacho y el comerciante.

\- No te muevas- dijo Kristoff- tus heridas son muy delicadas.

\- Debo irme- dijo la chica logrando pararse y abrigándose con aquel abrigo rojo.

\- Espera- dijo Kristoff- en serio debes descansar…

\- Lo siento- dijo ella- debo buscar a mi hermana, está en peligro

\- ¿Tu hermana?- dijo Kristoff

\- Si, está sola- dijo Anna- debo estar con ella, sino… podría morir.

Ella salió del granero, quedándose unos segundos en el marco de la entrada.

\- Agradezco su ayuda, espero recompensarlos- dijo Anna

\- Espera, te acompañaré- dijo Kristoff.

No era capaz de dejar a la chica en especial por el estado en que había llegado.

Oaken se despidió de ellos, pidiendo que tuvieran cuidado.

La chica no parecía tomarle atención al principio, hasta que sintió los pasos seguidos del joven detrás de ella. Se volteó para encararlo.

\- No me sigas, es peligroso- dijo ella

\- Lo sé- dijo Kristoff- necesitarás ayuda con lo de tu hermana

\- No necesito tu ayuda- dijo ella siguiendo su paso sobre la nieve.

\- Si la necesitarás- dijo Kristoff- Lo que sea que te haya atacado está por aquí y no lo podrás enfrentar sola.

\- Si… lo que sea que me haya atacado… - susurró Ana a lo que sus ojos se abrieron- debo darme prisa.

Anna comenzó a correr y el muchacho tuvo que darse prisa antes de perderla de vista, agradecía que su abrigo de piel fuera llamativo y que pareciera flotar sobre la nieve era más fácil encontrarla, debió ser aquel traje lo que hizo a los lobos atacarla.

Un aullido se escuchó desde lo más alto del cielo, haciendo que ambos observaran a su alrededor buscando a su dueño. Kristoff estaba asustado, los lobos estaban cerca y perfectamente podrían verlos, iba a comentarle a Anna la posibilidad de esconderse, pero la vio corriendo hacia una dirección que no le gustaba.

Era hacia donde más se escuchaba el sonido de aquellos animales.

\- No, Anna, espera- gritó Kristoff antes de continuar atrás de ella.

La chica estaba cegada con buscar a su hermana, la adrenalina le hacía olvidar sus heridas en su cuerpo y que casi moría en el pórtico de Oaken. Kristoff, por más asustado que estaba, no la iba a dejar sola, sentía un poco de lástima por ella, haberle curado las heridas lo hizo ver lo frágil que era, pero su temperamento y su fijación por las cosas lo hizo deslumbrar lo inocente que era por querer cuidar a su hermana.

Anna llegó hasta unos arbustos y se escondió, Kristoff se acercó a ella.

\- Te dije que no me siguieras- le dijo ella suavemente

\- Lo sé- dijo el muchacho- pero en serio quiero ser de ayuda.

\- No lo harás, debo arreglar esto por mi cuenta- le dijo la chica

\- Vamos, todos necesitan ayuda alguna vez- dijo Kristoff

\- Esta vez no, me atacaron una vez- dijo la chica- no lo harán nuevamente.

Anna se levantó al escuchar un sonido, unos gritos ahogados de hombres se escucharon a lo lejos, Kristoff nuevamente tuvo que seguirla.

La escena era dantesca, el cuerpo de dos hombres y un anciano con cortes en su cuerpo y sus gargantas partidas a la mitad, mordidas fuertes que acabaron con sus vidas siendo bañados en sangre y tiñendo la nieve.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo la escena por unos momentos, dejando en shock al muchacho. Sabía que los lobos eran peligrosos, pero jamás pensó ver hasta que nivel con sus propios ojos.

No pudo seguir pensando en lo terrible de aquellas criaturas cuando escuchó el grito de una joven, seguida de la voz de Anna exclamando un nombre.

\- ¡Elsa!- Anna salió corriendo, seguido del muchacho.

Vio que Anna se detuvo, el muchacho observó como una joven de piel pálida y cabello rubio, cubierta por un abrigo blanco, con el cuerpo con cortes y el rostro manchado en sangre forcejeaba con otra persona, un muchacho más alto que ella, con un abrigo gris, cabello cobrizo y una espada salpicada en carmín.

\- Has hecho mucho daño, monstruo- exclamó el pelirrojo a la rubia, que debía ser Elsa, según Kristoff.

Vio como Elsa logra morder la mano de su captor, haciendo a este gritar de dolor y soltarla en el suelo, haciendo que esta se tumbara en la nieve. El observó su mano, con odio, empuñando su espada a la joven a la altura de su cabeza.

\- Suelta a mi hermana, Hans- gritó Anna corriendo hacia el muchacho con una agilidad inhumana, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

El pelirrojo, llamado Hans, volteó con la espada en alto. Kristoff observó como su rostro cambió a espanto al ver a Anna acercándose para luego gritar.

\- ¿Sigues viva?- su voz denotaba miedo.

Fue un segundo que fue muy largo, pero Kristoff observó como Anna, en su abrigo de piel, comenzó a cambiar. El abrigo se le pegó al cuerpo, sus brazos se convirtieron en garras y su rostro cambió al de una fiera de cuatro patas. Un lobo pelirrojo.

Anna se lanzó sobre Hans, tumbándolo y soltando su espada. Kristoff escuchó los gritos de miedo del pelirrojo antes de que su cuello fuera mordido por los colmillos de la loba callándolo para siempre.

Todo pasó tan rápido que parecía irreal. El cuerpo sin vida del hombre y las gotas de sangre cayendo del hocico de Anna.

Anna se acercó a su hermana, que ahora era una loba también, pero de color blanco. La olfateó un poco, revisando que estuviera bien para luego darle unas lamidas en su hocico. Elsa logró pararse y dándole una lamida en agradecimiento a su hermana, ambas se dirigieron fuera del lugar, para perderse en el bosque. Anna fue la última en alejarse.

Paró unos segundos y volteó para ver a Kristoff con sus ojos brillantes. El muchacho se le quedó mirando, atento. Sus ojos denotaban agradecimiento antes de perderse para siempre de su vista.

Habían pasado unos días luego del suceso. Kristoff volvía de sus labores hasta una choza que tenía cuando encontró algo extraño. En la puerta de su casa, había unos conejos y perdices atadas, estaban recién cazadas y unas huellas de lobos. No tuvo que adivinar mucho al saber de que trataba. Oaken había recibido unas liebres también.

Anna les estaba agradeciendo.

* * *

Tenía pensado este Au hace mucho tiempo con la idea de que las hermanas fueran los lobos, espero les haya siempre espero sus comentarios y que me digan que tal les pareció.Que tengan un buen día.


	5. MULTIVERSO V

**MULTIVERSO 5**

**AU ESCOLAR**

**Capítulo crossover con hartos personajes Disney**

**Inspirado en un tema que me dio A Frozen Fan: La Bella Durmiente**

* * *

Elsa pestañeó fuertemente luego de oír la petición.

\- ¿Qué te reemplace?- volvió a decir a su compañera.

Estaban en la enfermería. Elsa se encontraba sentada frente a la cama con la chica que tenía su pierna vendada y completamente hinchada. Aurora asintió suavemente ante la pregunta de su amiga.

\- ¿Estas segura?- dijo Elsa- Yo, no soy muy buena en eso de la actuación.

\- Lo eres- sonrió Aurora- Y tienes una voz preciosa, Ariel te ha escuchado cantar.

Elsa se mordió el labio incómoda ante ese cumplido.

\- Pero podrías pedirle el favor a otra persona… como a Ariel, ella es muy buena cantando y bailando…

\- Pero está muy ocupada con la mudanza de su hogar- dijo Aurora- son muchas hermanas y su padre es muy estricto, ya sabes lo difícil que fue convencerlo de que ella podía salir con Eric, sería más complicado convencerlo de dejarla asistir a los ensayos siendo que tiene ya ocupado su tiempo con la natación.

\- Lo sé… pero ¿por qué yo?

\- Bueno, has sido muy responsable en ayudarnos con el teatro y la ropa nos queda en perfectas condiciones a ambas, te verás muy linda vestida de ese vestido celeste- dijo Aurora amablemente.

\- Bueno, se que el papel de la bella durmiente tiene pocas líneas y todo eso pero…

Aurora entendía a lo que iba, pero sonrió amablemente a su amiga.

\- Si te incomoda lo del beso, Philip sabe sobre eso y no te preocupes por mi, estamos saliendo, es verdad, pero tengo plena confianza en ti y en él.

La rubia vendada sabía que a Elsa le incomodaba eso. Era una joven muy tímida y sin mucha experiencia en lo relacionado a las parejas, temía lo del beso y mucho más cuando quien hacía el papel del príncipe era su novio.

\- Elsa- dijo amablemente Aurora- Si te estoy pidiendo esto es porque realmente necesito que hagas mi parte en la obra. Ariel está ocupada, Cenicienta y Tiana se están encargando de la fiesta de fin de año. Bella se ha esforzado tanto en el guión de la obra y Jasmine en su dirección… deberías ver el bello trabajo que hizo la profesora Maléfica con el dragón que escupe fuego y la profesora Cruella con los trajes, sería realmente terrible que todo el esfuerza se destruyera, por favor.

Elsa observó incómoda a Aurora, pero con un leve suspiro movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento haciendo que su amiga pusiera una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Gracias- dijo Aurora abrazando a la joven.

Elsa salió de la enfermería, suspirando resignada ante la petición de su amiga. No podía dejar el trabajo de todos que se fuera a la basura, mañana comenzaría a trabajar en lo prometido.

Se presentó al despacho del área de teatro, tocó la puerta. La recibió Maléfica, una de las profesoras quien amablemente la hizo pasar.

\- Me da mucho gusto verte Elsa- sonrió la mujer mientras la nombrada entraba al salón.

El lugar estaba lleno de materiales y pinturas con muchos alumnos trabajando en ello.

\- Los muchachos están listos para ayudarte a estudiar el guión- dijo la profesora- Aurora nos contó todo, quien diría que "rómpete una pierna" se haría realidad, ¿no?

\- Si, fue una fea caída- dijo Elsa mientras pasaban a la sala de teatro.

Podía ver a Jasmine y Bella revisando unos papeles, Phillip revisaba un guión junto Roger, profesor de música, quien estaba en el piano trabajando en el sonido de este instrumento.

Maléfica hizo una seña, haciendo que las personas dejaran sus actividades por un minuto y dándole la bienvenida a Elsa al grupo.

\- No sabes como te agradecemos esto Elsa- dijo Bella

\- Has salvado la obra- comentó Jasmine amablemente

Elsa se ruborizó un poco, pensaba que era muy pronto para tales halagos siendo que no había hecho nada.

Bella le acercó un guión para explicarle su papel.

\- Bueno, los diálogos de tu personajes son pocos, pero la parte más importante son el dueto que harás con Philip, es baile y canto. Y la parte del clímax de la obra, cuando te pinchas el dedo y el beso que te despierta.

Elsa asintió ante esto, leyendo su guión.

\- Creo que debemos comenzar con el canto, ¿no creen?- dijo Elsa

\- Creo lo mismo- escuchó decir a Roger mientras tocaba unas teclas al azar generando una suave melodía.

Se habían tardado una buena parte de la tarde en poder lograr que la canción sonara bien con la voz de Elsa, pero tanto Bella como Jasmine estaban satisfechas. Elsa, por más que no lo quisiera decir, tenía una voz privilegiada, más suave que la de Aurora la cual sonaba muy bien con Philip, eso debía trabajarse, que ambos muchachos pudieran sonar tan bien y en conjunto que los espectadores creyeran que estaban completamente enamorados. Comenzaron a hacer aquel suave baile en dúo alrededor del escenario. Philip movía a Elsa con la mayor suavidad enseñándole los pasos mientras hacía que su voz se acostumbrara al ritmo del baile sin que el canto se terminara.

\- Muy bien Elsa- comentó Philip mientras observaba que había aprendido el ritmo de los pasos – Ahora comienzo: Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé…

Phillip continuaba el canto mientras Elsa mantenía el ritmo de la canción, logrando terminar de hacer el acto de manera perfecta.

\- Muy bien – dijo Jasmine- realmente Aurora tenía razón, lo tuyo es innato.

Elsa agradeció el cumplido.

No había sido para nada un mal inicio.

Elsa se decidió que, aunque fueran pocas sus líneas, quería aprenderse bien los diálogos y ponerle la emoción que Aurora la daría si estuviera bien de su pierna. Así que pasaba, con guión en mano, buena parte de sus ratos libres, aprendiéndose las pausas de cada acto y de que trataba en general la obra para que no tuviera problemas en algún futuro. Su responsabilidad la hacía hasta leer en los pasillos del colegio, olvidando lo transitado que podría ser aquellos lugares. Se acordó al chocar con alguien haciendo que su guión y sus otros libros se cayeran.

\- Lo siento mucho- dijo mecánicamente mientras bajaba a recoger las cosas que había tirado.

Vio como la mano de quien chocó tomó sus cosas, haciendo que subiera su mirada.

\- Tenía que ser él- pensó incómoda la rubia.

No era que odiara a Hans, esa era una palabra muy fuerte. Pero si no le caía nada bien, su hermana había tenido un enamoramiento con el tipo hace un tiempo que terminó de la peor forma. Él le había dado todas las pistas y momentos de que realmente quería algo con su hermana Anna, pero la dejó de la peor forma. Anna obviamente no se lo tomó bien, pero tuvo su suave venganza muy a su manera. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha relación con él, tal vez en algunas clases, pero sus amigos y los de ella no tenían mucha relación… tal vez por Naveen quien parecía querer salir con Tiana a cada momento y Gastón, el capitán musculoso del equipo de futbol que estaba algo cegado con que Bella saliera con él, algo que esta última se negaba a cada momento. Como si alguien como Gastón y Bella pudieran estar juntos. Pero entre como se comportaba con sus amistades y la manera en que trató a su hermana sabía que no le gustaría tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con aquel muchacho.

\- Deberías fijarte por donde vas- Hans lo dijo de manera educada antes de entregarle uno de los libros-

\- Lo sé, vuelvo a disculparme- dijo la chica mientras tomaba el libro.

Hans le iba a entregar el resto cuando observó el guión de la obra. Dejándoselo un momento para leerlo detenidamente, eso incomodó a Elsa.

\- ¿La obra escolar? – dijo el pelirrojo subiendo una ceja.

Elsa se mordió el labio, sabía a lo que iba Hans. Ella no participaba en aquellas cosas, le gustaba ser más el tipo de chica que pasa desapercibida, si fuera a ayudar en la obra, tal vez trabajaría tras bambalinas o ayudando en el diseño de la escenografía. El año pasado hicieron una obra por navidad y todos alabaron el trabajo hecho con papel celofán y mostacillas de Elsa para crear copos de nieve y un ambiente invernal.

Elsa le quitó el guión de sus manos y se levantó del suelo.

\- Si- dijo a secas- Me lo pidieron por una emergencia, por el bien de la obra.

\- ¿Qué harás?- dijo Hans curioso- Es un árbol o una roca…

Una pequeña mueca se formó en los labios de Hans que incomodó a Elsa, pero respondió lo más firme que pudo.

\- Soy la bella durmiente- dijo la chica subiendo su mirada

\- La bella durmiente… - repitió Hans- el papel principal no lo debería hacer…

\- Aurora se accidentó y me lo pidió de favor- dijo cortante Elsa antes que el muchacho siguiera hablando.

\- Pero… no eres del tipo de chica que haría este tipo de cosas- dijo Hans señalando el guión.

\- ¿Tu qué sabes de mi?- le respondió cortantemente la muchacha – No me conoces

\- Pero tal vez me gustaría- Hans agregó esto con una suave sonrisa.

Elsa abrió los ojos incómoda ante lo mencionado por el pelirrojo. El muchacho iba a decir algo más pero oyó su nombre detrás suyo.

\- Hans- era Naveen, que estaba con Gastón- ¿Vienes o no?

Elsa aprovechó esa distracción para irse del pasillo agregando una nueva razón por la cual no le agradaba aquella persona. Estaba incómoda y de la peor forma posible.

A la hora de almuerzo habló con Tiana y Charlotte al respecto, la primera bufó indignada y la segunda lanzó un chillido de emoción.

\- Pero si Hans es un sueño- exclamó Charlotte emocionada ante lo dicho por Elsa.

\- Por favor Lottie- dijo la morena- El estuvo con su hermana y lo trató pésimo… que bueno que ella le rompió la nariz.

\- Ni me lo digas- sonrió Elsa- Ni los dos gemelos Stabbington, Hércules y Gastón pudieron contenerla de tirarse sobre él.

La escena fue graciosa. Anna le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz tumbando al pelirrojo al suelo, iba a tirarse sobre él cuando los cuatro muchachos tuvieron que tomarla de cada una de sus extremidades mientras gritaba maldiciones a Hans que estaba sangrando y advirtiéndole a los otros cuatro que serían los siguientes mientras daba zancadas con los pies mientras los gemelos trataban de mantenerla en el suelo.

\- A veces tu hermana me da miedo- dijo Tiana- Pero bueno, el cretino se lo merecía… y ahora quiere intentar hacerse el lindo contigo…

\- Era una mala broma de él- dijo Elsa- Y una muy fea…

\- Ay no se…- dijo Charlotte observando a Elsa con una mirada algo significativa- Lo he visto observarte en los pasillos, querida. Se voltea discretamente o te sigue con la mirada cuando pasas a su lado. Anastasia y Drizella me contaron que trataron de conversarle y no les tomó mucho la atención en la biblioteca, estaba más interesado en ver como buscabas un libro.

Elsa se sintió incómoda ante lo dicho por la rubia y Tiana observó a Charlotte boquiabierta.

\- Vaya, no sabía eso- dijo Tiana

\- Oh Tia- exclamó Charlotte a su amiga de infancia- Es casi lo mismo que hace Naveen contigo, solo que el es mucho más descarado- agregó con un guiño

\- Cállate Lottie.

Tanto Elsa como Tiana se sintieron incómodas.

El día de la obra sería muy pronto y Elsa ya se sabía buena parte de sus diálogos y de casi todo el guión, debían comenzar a practicar con las vestimentas ya oficiales. La profesora Anita y Cruella la habían citado para que se probara los trajes.

Entró al despacho y se encontró con ambas mujeres, quienes la hicieron entrar y le mostraron los trajes, eran dos que debía probarse.

\- Mira cariño- comenzó Cruella- Este traje de tonos oscuros es el que usas en tus primeros actos y viene en conjunto con esta tela y la canasta, debes estar descalza porque aquí la bella durmiente cree que es una campesina. Anita, los bocetos, por favor.

Anita le mostró los bocetos a Elsa, la modelo tenía el cabello suelto y tomado de un cintillo negro, una tela. Podía ver completamente reflejada a Aurora en él.

\- Y este, Elsa- dijo Anita volteando la página- Es el vestido de princesa.

Ahora la modelo en el boceto tenía un vestido largo y celeste con una bella corona, vio que había otro boceto en rosado, pero parecía que lo habían descartado.

\- Me gusta mucho el vestido celeste- dijo Elsa

\- Se verá bello en ti, querida- dijo segura Cruella- pero primero debemos probártelos para ver si debemos cambiar algunas medidas.

Anita le entregó el traje de campesina para que se lo probara.

Subió a un taburete para que Cruella la observara mientras Anita traía una huincha y unos alfileres, revisando posibles cambios.

\- Como sientes el vestido, Elsa- preguntó Anita.

\- Pues lo siento cómodo- dijo la aludida- pero los hombros me incomodan un poco- agregó levantando los brazos, haciendo que la tela se estirara de una mala manera.

\- Si, debemos revisar eso- dijo Anita anotando los detalles- deja tomar las medidas.

Cruella la rodeaba y observaba detenidamente mientras Anita tomaba las medidas para el cambio en los hombros.

\- Elsa, pequeñita, creo que te verías muy bien si te sueltas ese moño- dijo Cruella acercándose a ella.

Elsa sintió los finos dedos de la profesora mientras soltaba su moño trenzado y peinaba su pelo con las manos.

\- Es cierto Cruella, se ve muy bien- dijo Anita- Solo falta un detalle.

\- Claro la cinta- sonrió Cruella mientras buscaba algo en una caja. Sacando una cinta negra y la ataba en la cabeza de la muchacha como un cintillo- perfecto.

\- Mírate en el espejo Elsa- sonrió Anita mostrándole hacia donde ver.

Elsa se observó en el espejo, encontrándose igual al boceto mostrado por la profesora.

\- Podremos tener listo los cambios mañana para este vestido- dijo Anita- ahora, por favor, cámbiate Elsa, para ver como te queda el otro.

Elsa bajó del taburete y fue al probador que había disponible. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y luego la voz de Anita.

\- Deben ser los muchachos que vinieron a buscar algunos de los trajes- escuchó decir a Anita mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Elsa se logró poner el vestido y abrió las cortinas para dirigirse al taburete.

Al subir se dio cuenta que, recogiendo algunas bolsas con ganchos, estaba la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Hans se le quedó observando y Elsa no pudo evitar estar algo incómoda frente a él y más luego de la expresión de Cruella.

\- Oh querida te ves espectacular con ese vestido- dijo alzando sus manos y observándola de pies a cabeza- Es como si el vestido fuera hecho para ti. Dime muchacho- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Hans- ¿No se ve estupenda en aquel vestido.?

Hans asintió y abrió su boca.

\- Es como un sueño hecho realidad- dijo.

\- Oh así es- dijo Cruella- El muchacho tiene razón, realmente pareces un sueño Elsa y dime ¿cómo sientes el vestido?

Elsa apenas asintió, el vestido realmente le quedaba como un guante.

Agradeció a Cruella que volviera a hablar.

\- Bueno muchacho, esos vestidos no se entregarán solos, ándate de una buena vez- le dijo a Hans que parecía salir de un trance.

El aludido tomó los ganchos de ropa y salió de la puerta, dejando a Elsa observando el marco de la puerta cerrada.

\- Chicos castigados…- dijo Cruella luego de que se fue- útiles para los mandados, pero muy lentos

Elsa salió de su trance para verse en el espejo, realmente el color celeste le quedaba de maravilla.

Los ensayos estaban terminando y Elsa todavía tenía problemas para la escena más importante, el beso. Philip la entendía y hacía de todo para tranquilizarla.

\- Debes pensar que no pasará nada- dijo amablemente-

\- Pero ellos esperan un beso…- dijo incómoda Elsa.

\- Lo que haremos será una ilusión creada por nosotros mismos.

Phillip fue en busca de su teléfono y se lo entregó a Bella.

\- Bella, quiero que filmes la escena, quiero mostrarle a Elsa lo que haremos en la obra.

Bella asintió, preparando el teléfono para grabar.

\- Elsa- dijo Philip- quiero que te acuestes de la misma manera en que estarás en la obra.

Ella asintió, colocándose en la cama de utilería y su cabeza en la almohada.

\- Bella, comienza a grabar- dijo Philip a la muchacha- Elsa, mantente tranquila y con los ojos cerrados, descuida, nada pasará.

Elsa cerró sus ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y tratando de confiar plenamente en Philip.

Sintió como el se acercó por la esquina donde estaba Bella, la presión de sus manos sobre la cama y el beso, pero en su mejilla. Philip esperó unos tres segundos antes de decirle a Elsa que podía abrir los ojos. La joven se encontró con los ojos de su compañero sonriéndole.

\- ¿Te sentiste incómoda?- preguntó Philip

\- No- dijo Elsa con sinceridad.

\- Me alegro- dijo el muchacho para luego ver a Bella- ¿lo grabaste, cierto?

\- Si, aquí tienes Philip- dijo Bella- Realmente parecía un beso.

Ella le entregó el teléfono al muchacho, quien le mostró a Elsa la grabación. Era un beso perfecto, no parecía otra cosa. Ella misma se sorprendió.

\- ¿Ves? – dijo Philip- Haremos esto mismo en la obra y tendrán su beso en los labios- el muchacho borró la grabación y volvió a hablar- Ahora a practicar cada detalle antes y después para que sea lo más real posible.

Elsa asintió estando más tranquila de lo que se esperaría de aquí hasta el día de la función.

El día esperado ya había llegado y el equipo estaba tras bambalinas esperando el momento para iniciar el acto. Elsa ya estaba lista con su traje de campesina, agradecía no salir en el primer acto, debería esperar, por lo menos hasta el tercero para actuar con Philip.

Inició con timidez, pero su voz comenzó a salir con fuerza y delicadeza mientras hacía su acto en conjunto a Philip, dejando, sin saberlo, con la boca abierta a los estudiantes y sus compañeros detrás de bambalinas. Sabía que Aurora estaba, con un yeso, observando como espectadora la obra. Quería dejarla contenta y segura de su confianza hacia ella y Anna estaba también, estaba sacando fotos para la única vez que su hermana haría algo así.

La obra ya estaba en el momento del pinchazo con la rueca, Elsa se acercó a la utilería y con una delicadeza cayó al suelo, cerrándose las cortinas. Se levantó del piso saliendo de escena, tendría que esperar un buen tiempo detrás del escenario, donde estaba la cama donde tendría que despertar. Se acostó en la posición que había ensayado con Phillip y se relajó un poco esperando el momento de su nueva escena.

Escuchaba el diálogo de la bruja malvada y escuchaba el sonido del dragón de utilería, la espada de Philip atacándola y el ruido ahogado del animal muriendo, escuchando los aplausos del público.

El escenario comenzó a girar, era el momento del último acto. Elsa cerró los ojos sintiendo la luz sobre sus parpados, esperando que Philip hiciera su parte. Sintió la silueta de su compañero y el reconocible sobrepeso de su cuerpo sobre la cama. La luz sobre sus parpados desapareció entendiendo que Philip estaba próximo a su rostro. El tacto de las manos de Philip sobre sus hombros la alertaron de que algo había cambiado, supuso que era una improvisación pero al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos sintió que algo no estaba bien, el beso duró unos segundos, siendo más profundo mientras pasaba el tiempo. Elsa tuvo que apretar sus ojos y sus manos para no arruinar la escena.

¿Qué estaba pensando Philip? Aurora lo debía estar viendo,

Abrió los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con quien hacia el papel de príncipe, los ojos castaños de su compañero fueron cambiados por unos verdes.

Hans estaba frente a ella con las ropas del príncipe ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Elsa hizo lo posible para no darle una buena cachetada ahí mismo y continuó con la escena. Sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo y agradeciendo la mano que gentilmente Hans le ofrecía.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron ante el final de la obra, cayendo la cortina para esconder el escenario y dejar que el ruido de los aplausos continuara. Elsa le dio un fuerte empujón a Hans.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dijo enojada y llena de vergüenza - ¿Quién te dio permiso para darme un beso?¿Dónde está Philip?

\- Oye, tranquila- dijo Hans tratando de zafarse de Elsa quien lo observaba peligrosamente- Philip tuvo un problema eso es todo.

\- No te creo nada, mentiroso.

\- Ni yo- exclamó Bella de pronto- El estaba bien hasta hace unos minutos ¿Dónde está?

Escucharon el sonido de una puerta. Hans se asustó mientras el resto del elenco iba hacia el lugar donde se generaba el ruido. Era un armario que estaba cerrado. Jasmine fue en busca de Hércules, quien les ayudaba en la utilería y el movimiento de algunos artefactos para poder abrir la puerta. Philip se encontraba adentro y sin buena parte de su ropa.

\- Rayos Philip, ¿qué pasó?- exclamó Jasmine asustada

\- Hans me hizo una emboscada- dijo furioso el muchacho- ¿dónde está? Lo voy a matar.

Los muchachos voltearon en busca de Hans, pero lo único que encontraron fue el disfraz de príncipe en el suelo.

Ya era lunes y Elsa se dirigía al colegio, cuando escuchó una voz canturreando una canción que conocía muy bien.

"Eres tú el dulce ideal que yo soñé. Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor…"

Ella volteó encontrándose con el pelirrojo sentado en las sombra de un árbol y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Buenos días Elsa- saludó el muchacho

Ella no respondió, siguió su camino molestando al pelirrojo.

\- Se supone que cuando te saludan, uno, por educación, debe responder- dijo Hans siguiéndole el paso.

\- No hablo con personas como tú- dijo Elsa – Tienes mucho valor para hablarme luego de lo que hiciste en la obra ¿no?

\- La obra quedó perfecta

\- ¡Encerraste a Philip para suplantarlo y darme un beso!- gritó Elsa- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Hans parpadeo incómodo y se rascó su mejilla.

\- Bueno… quería darte un beso…- dijo Hans

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Eso.. quería darte un beso- volvió a decir el muchacho con un suspiro- Mira Elsa… ¿recuerdas cuando estuve con tu hermana?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo sarcásticamente la rubia

\- Bueno, es una chica maravillosa, pero yo me acerqué a ella, para saber de ti Elsa.

Ella parpadeó incómoda ante lo dicho por el muchacho.

\- Elsa, me gustas- dijo el muchacho- Pero sabía que no podría llegar a ti como suele ser con otras chicas, eres distinta, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Eres reservada, algo tímida, pero… esas cosas me gustan de ti, eres muy madura y bueno… utilicé un poco a tu hermana para eso, para que me contara cosas de ti... pero no lo logré.

\- Me das asco- exclamó Elsa entre impresionada y furiosa ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo para seguir caminando.

Sintió la mano de Hans sobre su muñeca, haciendo que parara de caminar.

\- Lo siento- dijo Hans – Pero por favor, dame una oportunidad.

\- No- exclamó Elsa haciendo que lo soltara- No puedo salir con alguien tan extraño como tú y nunca lo haré, Adiós.

Elsa aceleró su paso, evitando que Hans se le ocurriera seguirla.

\- Al menos dime que te pareció ese beso, ¿fue el primero no?- gritó Hans

\- Vete a la reverenda mierda y quédate ahí- gritó Elsa en respuesta

Elsa continuó su camino, dejando a Hans viendo como se alejaba, el puso una tonta sonrisa y comenzó a caminar tarareando la canción de la obra.

"Eres tú el dulce ideal que yo soñé. Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor…"

Estaba seguro que sus amigos le harían muchas preguntas por su aparición en la obra y tendría una buena discusión con Philip, sólo esperaba que no llevara a Hércules o a Tarzan para que le hiciera compañía... sería muy doloroso. Y la semana recién empezaba.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado este multiverso escolar con muchos personajes disney, ¿qué puedo decir? con tantos personajes interesantes de las películas solo hay que saber donde poner a cada uno para hacer una buena historia ¿no?

Ojalá lo disfruten como yo en hacerlo, siempre estoy atenta a sus comentarios.


	6. MULTIVERSO VI

**MULTIVERSO 6**

**Personajes Principales: Kristoff, Elsa**

**Personajes Secundarios: Anna, Sven, Olaf**

* * *

Por más que evitaran pensar en eso, sus corazones se aceleraban al verse a los ojos, al escuchar sus voces o en el momento de aproximarse.

Querían mantenerlo en los más apartado de sus mentes, se lo habían prometido a sí mismos.

Anna no era merecedora de aquel sufrimiento que ambos podrían causarles.

Elsa ya había dañado mucho a su hermana cuando niñas, además de congelar su corazón. No era capaz de rompérselo si supiera lo que estaba pasando. Ella merecía ser feliz.

Kristoff pensaba igual que la reina. Anna se había arriesgado mucho por su hermana, proteger a Arendelle y hacerlo feliz.

Era cierto, quería mucho a la pelirroja, ¿quién no lo haría? Y se sentía afortunado de que ella lo hubiera elegido, pero luego de un tiempo, el proveedor de hielo se dio cuenta que lo suyo no era amor. Era cariño, apreciaba a Anna, pero no estaba enamorado de ella.

No era capaz de decirlo para no dañarla, porque la verdad era más dolorosa de lo que se podía soportar.

Nunca ocultó su admiración ante los poderes majestuosos de la reina de Arendelle, desde aquellos pequeños cristales congelados que sonaban a campanas en el bosque, hasta aquel bello castillo de hielo que cambiaba de color cual diamante al brillo del sol. Era majestuoso y eterno, nunca en su vida había visto algo más maravilloso en su vida.

Y bien sabía que el hielo era su vida.

Con el tiempo aprendió a conocerla, él se maravillaba del movimiento de sus manos y como los copos de nieve tomaban forma de la nada, la manera en que el ambiente cambiaba ante su presencia haciéndolo más fresco y frío.

Y ella, por su parte, descubrió a un joven simple y honesto. Cuya facha algo desmarañada escondía a un muchacho suave y tierno. El siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y le entregaba sus conocimientos del frío material dándole una nueva sabiduría del elemento que podía controlar.

La admiración y el cariño se transformó en amor luego de un tiempo, algo que ambos querían evitar mostrar y decir. Pero en las suaves miradas que ambos se daban quedaba claro que ambos habían aceptado los sentimientos que comenzaron a nacer, generando que ambos se ruborizaran levemente o bajaran sus miradas cuando Anna u otra persona estuviera cerca.

Sven veía extraño a Kristoff, así como Olaf a su creadora. Ambos entendían que algo no estaba bien. Pero nunca pensaron que podía ser.

Aprendieron a disimular, escondiéndose, ambos, en una máscara de hielo, logrando disfrazar sus expresiones, pero no el bombeo de sus corazones.

Había pocos momentos de soledad para ambos, solo unos minutos al día, donde simplemente se abrazaban. Ella ponía sus delgados brazos sobre la cintura del repartidor, mientras que él ponía una en su delicada espalda y la otra iba hacia su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

Y ese momento se volvía infinito.

Ambos eran muy tímidos para demostrarse lo que se querían y tampoco querían arriesgarse a que Anna los viera. A veces era una suave caricia en el rostro o un leve toque de sus dedos cuando estaban sentados, eran señales de amor entre ambos, muy minúsculos, pero demasiado fuertes para ambos.

En medio de uno de esos abrazos, Elsa comenzó a sollozar, alertando a Kristoff que no estaba bien.

\- No aguanto más- susurró la reina

El muchacho entendía a lo que iba. Él se sentía igual que ella.

\- Debemos hacerlo- le dijo Kristoff con su labios cerca de su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos

\- Lo se…- dijo Elsa con su cara cubierta en el pecho de él- Es por Anna.

\- Por ella…- dijo Kristoff.

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y el rostro de Kristoff tenía una mirada triste.

Ambos acercaron sus caras, colocando una de sus manos en el rostro del otro.

\- No… no debemos…- dijo Kristoff

\- No debemos…- repitió Elsa.

Los dedos de la reina se posaron en los labios del repartidor, con pena.

\- Pero… yo quiero…- susurró ella con ojos tristes

Kristoff la observó un momento, con la misma mirada que tenía ella, tomando su barbilla.

\- Yo también- dijo él.

Fue algo mecánico y lento. Con miedo, juntaron sus labios de manera torpe para volver a separarlos.

\- No tenemos perdón…- dijo la reina con la misma mirada de antes observando al muchacho

\- No, nunca lo tendremos- respondió Kristoff antes de volver a juntar sus gruesos labios con los finos de la reina.

El beso fue más profundo y auténtico. Ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados mientras sus labos se movían con suavidad . Los sentimientos de Elsa hicieron bajar la temperatura de la habitación y que comenzaba a nevar sobre ambos. Ninguno de los dos la sentía.

A ella nunca le molestó el frío y para él el hielo era su vida.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo corto.

Les cuento que, cuando vi por primera vez la pelicula, me imaginé un poco que Kristoff podría sentir algo por Elsa por sus poderes, además ellos tienen un carácter un poco similar que los haría lindo juntos, de ahí nació esto. Lo puse aquí porque en Momentum toma más cosas canon y aqui estoy suponiendo cosas.

Ojalá les guste

Tengan un bonito día.


	7. MULTIVERSO VII

**MULTIVERSO 7**

**¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Frozen y su argumento fueran semejantes al cuento original?**

**Personajes Principales: Anna, Hans, Elsa**

**Personajes Secundarios : Gerda, Olaf Marshmellow, Grand Pabbie  
**

* * *

Anna sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando con su amigo, tal vez tenía diez años, pero conocía a Hans de toda la vida, eran como hermanos. Vivían en casas cercanas y sus familias pasaban buena parte del día juntos. Estaba segura que el cambio ocurrió cuando la abuela de Hans, Gerda, les contaba la historia de la reina de las nieves, una mujer muy bella, pero con el corazón congelado que traía el frío del invierno. Anna se asustó mucho con aquella historia, mientras que su amigo Hans, una año mayor que ella, le dijo que no debía temer, que solo era una historia y no le podría hacer daño y si fuera cierto él la protegería mientras tomaba una ramita de la caja de madera y la blandía como una espada.

Luego de eso, algo extraño ocurrió. Una ráfaga de viento apareció en la casa, apagando el fuego de la chimenea, el frío era terrible y el pequeño Hans sintió una molestia en su ojos, parecía que algo de cenizas había caído en su pupila incomodando al muchacho. Anna trató de revisarle su ojos pero su amigo se lo negó empujándola y tratándola de la peor manera. Desde entonces, la mirada del pelirrojo había cambiado y su manera de comportarse, de un joven agradable y bondadoso, se convirtió en alguien calculador y serio.

Ya no jugaba con Anna en el rosal cercano a su casa ni revisaban los libros de ilustraciones. El pelirrojo miraba eso con burla, entreteniéndose en observar la nieve, que comenzaba a caer por la ventana y revisándola con una gran lupa. Su mirada se afilaba ante aquel gran lente, perdiéndose en el tiempo.

\- Toma Anna- dijo un día el niño entregándole el instrumento- Obsérvalos.

La niña acercó sus ojos al lente sobrepuesto a la nieve, descubriendo los pequeños cristales delicados ante el aumento de la lupa.

\- No son hermosos, Anna- dijo Hans en un susurro frío- No hay pétalo de rosa ni libro ilustrado que se compare a la belleza de los copos de nieve. Son perfectos en su geometría, en su brillo y observa, no hay dos iguales. Cada copo es único y cada uno es bello. El frío es sublime, ¿no lo crees Anna?

Ella estaba de acuerdo en la belleza de los copos, pero se mantenía preocupada por las palabras de su amigo de toda la vida, su voz estaba cambiando y tenía miedo. Sentía que el Hans que conocía estaba desapareciendo con los días.

Hubo una nevazón en la noche, dejando un manto pulcro a la mañana siguiente con una helada que llegaba hasta tu corazón. Anna no salió, pero observó a Hans, con abrigo y gorro, salir con su trineo. Él la observó y la saludó con la mano.

\- Me han dejado ir al centro a jugar con la nieve y el trineo con los niños mayores.

Luego de esto, se fue, dejando a Anna calentando con su aliento el frío vidrio de la ventana.

Los niños, en el centro, hacían competencia para engancharse en los carros y trineos de los adultos, de esta forma tenían velocidad y un montón de diversión. Ganaban si el dueño del transporte enganchado no se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Hans observaba esto con cautela, no era de cobarde, sino que esperaba el momento indicado, los chicos mayores no pensaban, a diferencia de él, quien pensaba las cosas antes de actuar.

Esperó un tiempo hasta ver un trineo que le llamó la atención. Era blanco, majestuoso, parecía brillar ante el suave sol de invierno mientras era jalado por dos caballos blancos y gigantes. Su ocupante llevaba un abrigo blanco dos destellos plateado y un gorro que parecía ser hecho de piel de oso polar.

Observó como dio una vuelta por la plaza para luego salir de ahí, pasando cerca de donde se encontraba él.

Enganchó su trineo de juguete y sintió el viento en su cara al ser arrastrado por él.

La adrenalina corrió por su pequeño cuerpo mientras la nieve se movía bajo sus pies y el sonido del arrastre lo dejaba levemente sordo.

Observó que comenzaba a alejarse mucho y decidió que era momento de soltarse pero la cuerda no cedía. Mayor fue su sorpresa, al observar que sus amarras estaban completamente congeladas por una gruesa escarcha.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hans estuvo asustado.

\- Pare, por favor- rogó Hans- estoy muy lejos y no me puedo soltar.

El grito fue escuchado y los caballos pararon su recorrido. El niño observó que estaba lejos de su pueblo en medio de la nada y cubierto de hielo.

Comenzó a temblar, no por miedo, sino por frío. La nieve había caído sobre él, mojando sus ropas y haciendo que sus dientes tronaran y su nariz se pusiera roja.

\- Ven, mi pequeño príncipe- escuchó desde el trineo blanco- aquí estarás más cómodo.

La voz se escuchó como un canto a sus oídos. Se bajó de su pequeño trineo y se acercó al imponente blanco. Observando a su ocupante.

Era una mujer hermosa, de piel pálida, labios rosados y ojos brillantes y azules, pero con una mirada triste, su cabello, tomado en una rubia trenza caía por sus hombros adornados por pequeños cristales en forma de copos de nieve.

El pequeño nunca pensó ver a alguien así, era hermosa, perfecta, mucho más que los bellos cristales microscópicos que hacía la nieve pero tenía un aire frío.

La mujer lo tomó en brazos y lo rodeó con su abrigo. Y el joven se sintió atrapado en una montaña de nieve. El frío continuaba en su propio cuerpo. Ella se percató de esto y acarició los cabellos de su frente.

\- Descuida – le dijo- el frío se pasará pronto.

Se acercó al pequeño y depositó un tierno beso en su frente y Hans dejó de temblar, el frío había desaparecido y el muchacho se vio perdido en la mirada azulosa de la hermosa mujer de nieve.

\- Mi trineo- dijo Hans- debo ir a buscar mi trineo.

El pequeño quería bajarse, pero la reina de las nieves, suavemente, lo tomó del brazo tranquilizándolo y de manera lenta y cuidadosa, como las primeras ráfagas de invierno, juntó sus labios con los del niño, haciendo que este olvidara su trineo, a su amiga Anna, a su abuela y todo lo que le importaba en su vida.

La reina levantó su rostro por la barbilla, encontrando sus ojos. Ella sonrió observando la pupila derecha del pequeño.

Era diminuta, pero podía reconocer un fragmento de aquel espejo que hizo aquel troll, Gran Pabbie, tanto años atrás. Destruido por su propio orgullo. ¡Qué espejo tan maldito! Capaz de hacer que todo lo reflejado se convierta en cosas horribles. Y ahora estaba un fragmento en aquel pequeño cuyo corazón comenzaba a congelarse de a poco.

Ella sonrió mientras el niño le devolvía el gesto y se acurrucaba en su pecho, cansado, pero tranquilo. La mujer acarició sus rojizos cabellos sintiendo algo de ternura ante el niño.

Desvió su mirada a sus caballos, para dar una orden.

\- Marshmellow, Olaf- dijo a sus caballos blancos- Vamos a casa.

Los caballos siguieron el rumbo que ya sabían de memoria, mientras que su dueña acurrucaba al pequeño príncipe de corazón congelado entre sus delgados brazos.

* * *

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo Multiverso. Esta vez retomando lo que hice en el Multiverso 2 pero, esta vez, tomando mas el argumento del cuento original de Hans Christian Andersen ¿Pueden reconocer parte de esta historia en este cortito?

Esta idea da para un interesante fic, ¿no creen? Si a alguien se le iluminó la ampolleta con esto, adelante, pueden usar la idea.

¡Qué tengan un buen día!


	8. MULTIVERSO VIII

**MULTIVERSO VIII**

**AU MODERNO**

**Personajes primarios: Anna y Kristoff**

**Personajes Secundarios: Elsa, Oaken**

* * *

\- No es justo

La exclamación sonó en medio de la calle siendo escuchada por una joven rubia con una trenza francesa decorando su cabello y un uniforme de camisa blanca y falda a acuadrillé azul haciendo juego con la corbata del colegio. Ella meramente entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada cerúlea a su acompañante.

Su hermana estaba haciendo mucho escándalo mientras observaba el examen con aquella terrible calificación entregada antes de terminar sus clases.

\- De que te quejas Anna- dijo la rubia mientras seguían caminando- No estudiaste nada, por supuesto que te sacarías mala nota si te pasaste toda la semana viendo series de televisión y jugando por Facebook.

\- No es cierto- objetó Anna- Eran en mis horas de descanso, Elsa.

\- Bien sabes que te cuesta matemáticas- dijo la rubia llamada Elsa- Debiste poner más tiempo en eso que en pasar el tiempo haciendo otras cosas.

\- Es que el viejo Weselton me odia.

\- Eso no es excusa- dijo Elsa- El odia a todos, me ha llamado hasta bruja.

\- Es que te lo mereces, hermana.

Elsa le clavó una mirada glacial a su hermana, la cual se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso.

\- Lo siento- dijo Anna- Pero es que esta nota me baja todo el promedio y no tengo uno muy bueno.

\- Lo sé- dijo su hermana- Pero en parte es tu culpa, eres muy inteligente, pero te distraes con facilidad.

Anna sonrió incómoda ante aquel extraño alago de su hermana mientras continuaban caminando por la calle.

Pasaron por un Arcade cercano y a Anna se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- La nueva versión del Hero´s Duty- exclamó Anna con felicidad al ver el cartel que aparecía en los ventanales del local- Escuché que ahora puedes usar a la sargento Tamora Calhoun como personaje y los cy-bugs pueden convertirse en cosas peores dependiendo de los materiales que tenga cada etapa, ¿entremos?

\- No tengo dinero para gastar en eso- comentó Elsa – Además, ¿crees que mereces jugar o un premio luego de esa nota?

\- Aguafiestas- exclamó Anna molesta

Su hermana bufó molesta.

\- Has lo que quieras- exclamó la rubia- Yo me voy a casa.

Elsa dio unos pasos adelante antes de detenerse.

\- Más te vale que le digas a mamá la nota, yo no lo haré- comentó antes de seguir su camino.

Anna bufó molesta y le sacó la lengua a su hermana mayor mientras esta se alejaba.

Al estar sola, suspiró resignada para volver a ver el papel con sus malas respuestas y aquella terrible nota.

Volvió a comentar que esto no era justo.

Ella, en serio, hacía lo mejor que podía para que le vaya bien en el colegio pero simplemente no podía.

\- Ojalá fuera más como Elsa- se dijo a sí misma.

Elsa era mayor que ella y la inteligente de la casa. Era aplicada en los estudios y siempre sacaba buenas notas, además era buena en el canto y hacía ballet y patinaje artístico, era una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. Además, era bien bonita, su piel era pálida, ojos azules y cabello perfecto y rubio. Su hermana no lo sabía, puesto que no le interesaba, pero muchos chicos comentaban lo hermosa que era.

Anna se observó en el vidrio de la vitrina de el Arcade. Era tan distinta a ella: Su piel estaba relativamente tostada y llena de pecas, su cabello era pelirrojo en un tono zanahoria bien extraño tomado en dos trenzas, le gustaban sus ojos, pero por las manchas de su rostro sentía que se perdían y sentía que el uniforme escolar no le quedaba bien. A diferencia de su hermana mayor, era muy buena en los deportes, muchos le decían que parecía un muchacho por lo atlética que era o por la manera en que se comportaba.

Observó nuevamente su mala nota y sintió como sus ojos se ponían acuosos.

Respiró fuertemente para no pensar en cosas negativas y comenzó a arrugar el exámen de matemáticas hasta hacerla un pequeño repollo de papel.

\- ¡No me voy a amargar por tonterías!- exclamó en voz alta y para ella misma.

Acto seguido lo lanzó por detrás de su espalda y siguió su camino.

Al dar tres pasos escuchó a alguien quejarse.

\- ¡Oye trenzuda!- se escuchó detrás de ella- ¡Qué te pasa! Acaso vives en un puente y no sabes donde tirar la basura.

Se volteó, encontrándose con un muchacho alto y fornido que debería ser, por lo menos, tres años mayor que ella. Llevaba una chaqueta negra con lentes del mismo color sobre su prominente nariz, su piel era pálida y tenía un cabello rubio muy alborotado, sus labios estaban formando una mueca de disgusto y una de sus manos llevaba la prueba arrugada, la bola se había disuelto en el aire.

\- ¡Para que sepas, no vivo en un puente, tú te interpusiste entre el papel y el piso!- respondió ofendida la pelirroja.

El muchacho mostró sus dientes ante lo mencionado por la pelirroja, su rostro se desvió al papel que tenía en la mano y sonrió.

\- Pues con estas notas ni a un puente llegaras a vivir, cabeza hueca- comentó divertido el muchacho.

Anna estaba roja de la vergüenza y de rabia. Dio dos zancadas rápidas donde el muchacho y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡Oye!- exclamó el rubio quien ahora se sujetaba su hombro con una mano.

\- No opines de cosas que no son de tu incumbencia – exclamó la chica quitándole la prueba arrugada de la mano al muchacho.

Dio tres pasos largos para estar a distancia del muchacho y le sacó la lengua haciendo una mueca antes de cruzar la calle dando fuertes zancadas.

\- ¡Qué tipo más desagradable!- exclamó para si la pelirroja caminando como loca.

Estaba furiosa… necesitaba desquitarse con algo, no podía volver ahora al Arcade así que pasaría a la primera cafetería que viera y se comería el pastel de helado o de chocolate más grande que tengan.

El muchacho se quedó observando como la escolar se alejaba mientras se agarraba el hombro, todavía le dolía.

\- Tonta- se dijo a si mismo el muchacho antes de seguir caminando.

Caminó un rato hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareado, tuvo que sentarse. Agradeció hacer eso cuando un dolor punzante en su frente se presentó, tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza con las dos manos.

La vista comenzó a ser borrosa y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Unas imágenes comenzaron a presentársele en su mente.

No podía ver su rostro, pero si distinguía un cabello rojizo y una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre, una voz que le era remotamente conocida.

\- Kristoff…

Vio a una chica con ropas que no eran de esta época, un vestido de tonos morados y azules en medio de la nieve.

\- Kristoff…

La misma chica nuevamente, su cabello trenzado comenzaba a tener unas líneas blancas que aparecieron de la nada. Se sentía asustado

\- Kristoff…

Su voz apenas se escuchaba… había mucho hielo y ella estaba cubierta de escarcha que subía por todo su cuerpo, apenas si caminaba mientras su cabello estaba completamente blanco.

\- ¡Anna!- gritó con desesperación.

El muchacho abrió los ojos encontrándose en el asiento donde se había quedado.

Llevó una de sus manos a su boca, asombrado de lo que había visto.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número que conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Doctor Oaken, soy yo, Kristoff- dijo el muchacho

\- ¿Kristoff? ¿Pasó algo?- la voz del hombre se oía preocupada- ¿Dónde estas?

\- En la calle pero eso no es importante. Doctor, creo…- Kristoff tragó saliva- Creo que comencé a recordar algo.

Oaken tragó saliva

\- ¿Sobre tu vida antes de que perdieras la memoria por el accidente automovilístico?

\- No… parece ser algo más antiguo… hay una chica… no se como explicarlo.

\- Kristoff, ven inmediatamente a mi consulta ¿ya?

\- Si señor, nos vemos – dijo Kristoff cortando la llamada.

EL muchacho comenzó a caminar con apuro.

A los ocho años había perdido a sus padres en una accidente automovilístico y de paso su memoria. No tenía recuerdos de su vida hasta el momento en que despertó en la clínica, simplemente sabía que su nombre era Kristoff. Había sido adoptado por una maravillosa y numerosa familia, pero la necesidad de saber quien era lo estaba consumiendo. Las visitas con el doctor Oaken estaban comenzando a servir, pero parecía que aquel recuerdo no era de su vida antes de los ocho años.

La joven se veía de otra época, el clima de aquel lugar no concordaba con la ciudad y país en el cual estaba.

Necesitaba saber más.

¿Quién era aquella Anna a quien llamaba tan desesperadamente?

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció este nuevo AU con Anna y Kristoff? ¿La historia les parece meramente conocida? Bueno, si es asi no se preocupen, me basé un poco en Sailor Moon, una de las series que me marcó mucho y que nuevamente estpy viendo con el remake que estan desarrollando.

Simplemente necesitaba hacer algo así y creo que Anna queda muy bien como Serena/Usagi y Kristoff como Darien/Armado/Mamoru

¿Qué opinan?

¡Gracias por Leer y sos bellos comentarios!


	9. MULTIVERSO IX

**MULTIVERSO IX**

**CANON: Elsa es encogida al tamaño de una muñeca, su mala suerte es que este extraño acontecimiento ha ocurrido en un viaje diplomático en las islas del sur. **

**Personajes Primarios: Hans y Elsa**

**Menciones: Hermanos de Hans**

* * *

No podía evitar encontrar graciosa la situación.

Hans observaba a la "pequeña" reina Elsa sobre la mesa de madera sin entender como había tomado las dimensiones de una muñeca articulada de porcelana con su trenza francesa y su vestido celeste de hielo.

La "muñequita" quiso salir de ahí, pero una mano enguatada del príncipe se lo evitó. Ella lo observó con sus ojos celestes en un puchero.

\- ¡No es gracioso!- comentó.

Hans no pudo evitar poner una leve sonrisa ante las palabras de Elsa. Para él era gracioso, y mucho más si incluímos que la voz de la monarca sonaba más aguda de lo habitual por su pequeña estatura.

Su dedo índice fue hasta la cabeza de la reina encogida y la frotó sobre ella como si lo hiciera con un gatito, sintiendo las pequeñas manitos de ella sobre la tela de su guante.

\- ¡Ya basta!- exclamó Elsa tratando de empujar el dedo del pelirrojo.

Él lo consideró completamente adorable, era demasiado fácil molestar a la reservada reina de Arendelle de esa forma.

Ahora él era más fuerte en todos los sentidos. Vamos, podría hasta aplastarla como un escarabajo si lo deseara.

Pero rayos, era una ternurita en su pequeña estatura, vestido a la medida y su cabello levemente revuelto por la caricia que le había dado y su cara roja como un tomate

No pudo evitar que hiciera otro puchero y tomó levemente las telas de su vestido para jalarlo, tal vez, con suerte, vea unas piernas de muñeca de porcelana. Escuchó el chillido de su dueña quien afirmaba con sus manitos el vestido y pedía que parara con sus mejillas encendidas.

Hans no pudo evitar reír ante esto, incomodando más a su juguete personal, quien le mandó un leve rayo de hielo congelando sus cejas.

Debía admitir que se lo merecía.

Quitó la escarcha de su frente y tomó delicadamente por el talle a rubia la cual comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

Fue bajada en unos momentos y dejada en una bella jaula de plata en la misma habitación.

\- ¡Déjame ir!- chilló Elsa poniendo sus manos sobre la rejilla de la adornada pajarera.

\- Tranquilícese- le dijo Hans- es algo peligroso que esté afuera con esa diminuta estatura, estará a salvo aquí.

\- Contigo como carcelero me niego- dijo la jovencita- Déjame ir.

\- Reina Elsa- comentó Hans seriamente- Será mejor que se tranquilice hasta saber que rayos pasó.

El príncipe se fue de la habitación dejando a la reina en su nuevo hogar provisional.

Hans, al abandonar la habitación, rió suavemente, escondiendo sus labios con sus manos ante la graciosa situación. Recordó que uno de sus hermanos mayores, que tenía una hija de tres años, estaba de visita. Tenía una colección de muñecas de porcelana con una gran variedad de vestidos de todo tipo.

Pensó en tomar prestado algunas de esas prendas. Su sobrina no las extrañaría, tenía muchas, y el podría jugar un rato a cambiarle la ropa a su muñequita personal.

Rió suavemente pensando en esa posibilidad.

* * *

Hola, de seguro les parecerá extraño encontrar este cortito y más si saben que lo han leído. Pues verán había iniciado un proyecto llamado "Ponte la máscara" pero me di cuenta que al final era una mezcla entre MOMENTUM y MULTIVERSO. Así que decidí bajarlo y poner los textos creados entre estas dos historias.

Este texto fue creado gracias a un interesante prompt que **A Frozen Fan** me pidió, un cortito inspirado en una artista que ambas nos gusta llamado 24mango, la cual me ha inspirado escribir "Alas negras" y "El Cortejo del Lobo".

Le había pedido a ella que diera el puntapié inicial del anterior proyecto, por eso este pedido :)

Nos vemos y perdonen a quienes seguían la otra historia. Pero creo que así me concentro más en entregar cosas.


End file.
